Moonlight Shadow
by Irma Lair
Summary: "Krabat y el Molino del Diablo". Krabat iniciaría un vuelo de fantasía bajo la luz de la luna... Pero, ¿y Tonda?. Tonda ya no está... La luz de la luna ya no volverá a iluminarle jamás.


**Moonlight**** Shadow**

* * *

**Disclaimer: _"Krabat"_ no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Otfried Preussler.**

* * *

**"The trees that whisper in the evening,  
_Carried away by a moonlight shadow..._  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving.  
_Carried away by a moonlight shadow..._  
**

** (...)**

**Caught in the middle of a hundred and five,**  
**The night was heavy and the air was alive,**  
**But she couldn't find how to push through.**  
**_Carried away by a moonlight shadow..._"**

**_("Moonlight Shadow" by Mike Oldfield)_**

* * *

Krabat contempló el cielo estrellado, bajo los rayos de luz de luna. Sintiendo la brisa fresca y dulce (con ese sabor inconfundible a noche) acariciando su piel, el muchacho se sintió vibrantemente feliz.

Sabía que podía volar y ver el mundo a sus pies, por supuesto. Y que en lo alto, sentiría todavía mejor ese aire delicioso que hacía murmurar las hojas de los árboles...

Podía volar cómo un cuervo. O volar elevándose cómo un simple muchacho. O volar utilizando la rama caída de un árbol para montar sobre ella. O, si encontrase un animal lo bastante apto para sostenerle, cabalgar con él por encima de las nubes...

La cantidad de formas diversas de iniciar un vuelo de fantasía, y su poder para realizarlas, no era el problema. En absoluto.

Ni siquiera el permiso del Maestro era un obstáculo. Pues sentía cierta simpatía por Krabat (Krabat lo sabía perfectamente) y seguramente haría la vista gorda y permitiría al muchacho surcar los cielos durante un par de horas, sin objetar nada.

Pero, aunque la sangre de Krabat hervía en sus venas... aunque su pecho apenas podía contener el dolorosamente dulce anhelo de sentir la libertad y la fresca noche en los cielos...

El muchacho supo que no haría nada.

No volaría.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sentía atrapado aquella noche, restringido, estancado. Necesitaba respirar, alejarse del eterno Molino... Y las alturas prometían la más gozosa e increíble sensación de ligereza, de liberación.

Y, sin embargo, con una triste y serena sonrisa, Krabat mantuvo los pies en el suelo, y suspiró.

No volaría. Porque eso supondría disfrutar, despejarse... ser feliz.

Feliz bajo los plateados rayos de luz lunar, que cargarían sus energías (la luna poseía un poder mágico misterioso... "_Este es el arte de renovar el poder bajo el argentado esplendor del astro nocturno_"...), feliz llenando sus pulmones de brisa encantadora, feliz con la tierra a los pies y sintiéndose superior, poderoso, y libre y atrevido...

No.

Krabat no podía dejarse llevar, no podía hacer algo tan feliz...

Porque Tonda estaba muerto.

Y, sin él...

Krabat no podría soportar sentirse tan vivo, tan indómito y exultante...

Eso sería cómo traicionar a Tonda. Él ya no estaba... se pudría bajo su sepultura sin cruz en la Planicie Yerma...

Así es que, ¿cómo podría Krabat elevarse, olvidar sus problemas, retozar en el cielo nocturno?. Sin Tonda, nada de esto tenía sentido ya.

Krabat sentía que debía guardar luto por quien había sido su mejor amigo, su hermano. Aunque Tonda llevara muerto un año ya...

Esto era lo único que Krabat podía ofrecerle. Sacrificarle su felicidad, cómo muestra de que no le había olvidado. De que nunca lo haría...

El viento nocturno parecía susurrar, entre la hierba, entre las hojas... "_Kra_-_bat_. _Kra-bat._ _Kra-bat_", cómo una canción de cuna.

Krabat cerró los ojos.

Tenía la imagen de Tonda tan presente, que a través de sus párpados cerrados, Tonda volvía a vibrar en los colores y el calor de la vida. Cómo si nada hubiera ocurrido... cómo si nunca se hubiera marchado...

"_Kra_-_bat_. _Kra-bat._ _Kra-bat_".

Era estúpido... pero el murmullo del viento le recordaba a la voz serena y dulce de su amigo perdido...

"_Vuel-a. Vuel-a. Vuel-a. Kra-bat._ _Kra-bat_."

Era cómo si Tonda le estuviera pidiendo que continuara con su vida, que fuera feliz. Que volara en la noche... cómo si así quisiera mostrarle que jamás le reprocharía que fuera dichoso...

Los queridos dedos de la brisa acariciaron la frente de Krabat, cómo aquella última noche... en que Tonda murió...

No.

Krabat abrió los ojos. Sonreía dulcemente.

El pantano que era Koselbruch permanecía desierto. Nada había cambiado.

Krabat estaba solo, bajo la luz de luna, bajo el resplandor de las estrellas.

"_Vuela. Vuela. Vuela. Krabat._ _Krabat_."

Ignoraría la voz imposible en la brisa... Porque aunque el mismo Tonda pudiera aparecerse de repente, y decirle que debía vivir, y no anclarse a la desdicha de su muerte...

Krabat obviaría su consejo. Así de claro.

Le honraría. No importaba lo que nadie dijera... ya fuera el Maestro, Dios, el Diablo... o el mismo Tonda.

Viviría con el recuerdo siempre presente de su amigo... Y aún no se sentía capaz de ser feliz sin él. Estaba de luto.

Krabat observó el cielo despejado una vez más antes de volver al interior insalubre del Molino.

A su espalda quedaba la noche fresca, tentadora. La vida, la risa.

Si Tonda debía permanecer enterrado bajo la tierra fría... Krabat permanecería enterrado en la oscuridad y soledad del Molino.

_Esa noche, nadie sobrevoló Koselbruch..._

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado este _One-Shot_. ;)**


End file.
